The MLA Style Manual
The MLA Style Manual and Guide to Scholarly Publishing (2008) is the third edition of The MLA Style Manual, first published by the Modern Language Association of America in 1985. It is an academic style guide widely used in the United States, Canada, and other countries, providing guidelines for writing and documentation of research in the humanities, especially in English studies; the study of other modern languages and literatures, including comparative literature; literary criticism; media studies; cultural studies; and related disciplines (but not history, which follows The Chicago Manual of Style). According to the MLA book catalogue description, since first being published in 1985, the MLA Style Manual has been "the standard guide for graduate students, scholars, and professional writers." MLA style "has been widely adopted by schools, academic departments, and instructors for over half a century"; the MLA's "guidelines are also used by over 1,100 scholarly and literary journals, newsletters, and magazines and by many university and commercial presses," and they are "followed throughout North America and in Brazil, China, India, Japan, Taiwan, and other countries around the world" ("What Is MLA Style?"). Background The MLA Style Manual is one of two official publications of the MLA presenting MLA documentation style written by Joseph Gibaldi, MLA Director of Book Acquisitions and Development ("Book Publications Program: General Information"), co-author with Walter S. Achtert of the first edition. The audience is primarily graduate students, academic scholars, professors, professional writers, and editors. The other publication is The MLA Handbook for Writers of Research Papers, whose primary audience is secondary-school and undergraduate students and their teachers. The most recently published editions of both works have been updated and adapted to accommodate advancements in computer-generated word processing, electronic publishing, and related digital-publishing practices. Purpose The MLA Style Manual and Guide to Scholarly Publishing, 3rd ed. (2008), by the Modern Language Association of America (based on the work of Joseph Gibaldi with co-author Walter S. Achtert for The MLA Style Manual 1985, revised in the 2nd ed. in 1998), is addressed primarily to academic scholars, professors, graduate students, and other advanced-level writers of scholarly books and articles in humanities disciplines such as English and other modern languages and literatures. Many journals and presses in these disciplines require that manuscripts be submitted following MLA style. See also * APA style * Comparison of reference management software References *Achtert, Walter S., and Joseph Gibaldi. The MLA Style Manual. New York: Modern Language Association (MLA), 1985. Print. *Modern Language Association of America. The MLA Handbook for Writers of Research Papers. New York: MLA, 1977. 7th ed. New York *MLA, 2009. ISBN 1-60329-024-9 (10). ISBN 978-1-60329-024-1 (13). ISBN 1-60329-025-7 (10). ISBN 978-1-60329-025-8 (13). Print. *MLA. MLA Style Manual and Guide to Scholarly Publishing. 3rd ed. New York: MLA, 2008. ISBN 978-0-87352-297-7 S182C (cloth). ISBN 978-0-87352-298-4 (paper). Print. available in a large-print ed. *"What Is MLA Style?" MLA.org. Modern Language Association, 2011. Web. 31 Jan. 2011. External links *[http://www.mla.org/style_faq "Frequently Asked Questions about the MLA Style Manual"] – "MLA Style Manual FAQs" (official MLA Webpage) *"MLA Formatting and Style Guide" — The OWL at Purdue University. (Use information from 2009 updates for the most up to date information.) *UC Berkeley guide on MLA citation style *Citation Producer MLA Style Guide *Long Island University MLA Citation Site Category:Style guides for American English Category:Academic style guides Category:2008 books {{enWP|